


As He Forgets Days Long Gone

by ValentinBean



Series: As They Remember Where They Came From (And Where They Are Going) [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, its more modern tbh, kinda - Fandom
Genre: Adopted Toby Smith | Tubbo, As you do, Baby Toby Smith | Tubbo, Childhood, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fun, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jschlatt Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Like seriously wtf, Snippets, Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug, Tubbo gets abandoned at the end, anyway, from his, i was gonna do more but later, jazz hands, there's only two people in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28520574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValentinBean/pseuds/ValentinBean
Summary: In which we look at snippets of Tubbo's life with his dad before he got adopted by the Sleepy Bois.
Relationships: Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, more will come later in the series, that's all - Relationship, that's literally it - Relationship
Series: As They Remember Where They Came From (And Where They Are Going) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089239
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	As He Forgets Days Long Gone

Tubbo is zero when his dad mourns the loss of Tubbo’s mother. He doesn’t remember much, but sometimes, when he sleeps, he feels like he’s being enveloped by a cloak of warmth and love. But other times, he hears the sobs of a broken man.

  


He doesn’t like it when he gets either of the dreams…

  


It only reminds him feel like he’s forgetting something.

  


Something important.

  


* * *

  
  


Tubbo is one when he and his dad get kicked out. He only remembers lots and lots of yelling, and crying too. Maybe that was him or his dad or his dad’s dad or his dad’s mom.

  


Either way, a suitcase was thrown as his dad and a door slammed in his face. Tubbo clinging onto his dad’s blue hoodie string.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Tubbo is two when his dad finds them a place to call home. Tubbo remembers being so excited, even if it was only an abandoned cabin on the edge of a forest, with the town nearby that never quite liked Tubbo or Schlatt.

  


Whether that was because they were both hybrids or because Schlatt had done some nasty things back in the other house, Tubbo still doesn’t know.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Tubbo is three when his dad tells him not to go in his room after dark. Because if Tubbo did, he would see a monster unlike anything he had ever seen before. A monster scarier than the creepers or zombies that lurked outside their home, only barely hidden by the forestry.

  


He doesn’t ask why his dad would ever share a room with such a monster but he does ask his dad if the monster hurts him. After all, whenever Tubbo peaks his head out of his room (after his dad said his good night’s), he sees his dad go in there every night.

  


His dad merely gives him a hearty laugh, and he replies that sometimes the monster gets him, but he’s strong and he can handle the monster.

  


Tubbo then asks if he can help fight the monster, to which his father tells him that he can help by staying out of trouble.

  


Tubbo doesn’t question this, and instead take extra care to make sure he doesn't cause problems for his dad.

  


* * *

  
  


Tubbo is three and four months when he gets his first scar. It was his fault really, he was running too fast through the house, and knocked over a small stand in the main room. The stand just so happened to have a cluster of glass bottles on in.

  


Both Tubbo and the bottles fell on the floor, the bottles making an explosive sound as they shatter on the dirty floor. When Tubbo tried to get up, he slammed his little hand onto a patch of the deep brown pieces.

  


He’s lucky that his loud sobs alerted a neighbor, who alerted his dad, who was away at a job. And he’s even luckier that the neighbor didn’t call anyone or spread any rumors to the other neighbors.

  


But sometimes, when Tubbo is alone, he’ll trail his fingers over the almost completely faded scar, the path of the scar committed to memory, even if he can’t remember where he got the scar from.

  
  


* * *

  


Tubbo is four when he sees the monster that his dad warned him about. He really didn’t mean to see it! Honestly! He just had a bad dream and had ran to his dad’s room just down the hall.

  


He had done it before too! He had lots of nightmares when he was younger, and had always gone to his dad whenever they happened. His dad would hold him close and whisper the same comforting lullaby until Tubbo’s eyes fluttered shut.

  


But, the difference was, that he hadn’t had a nightmare since he was three, from before his dad told him to not come in his room at night.

  


As Tubbo cracked open the door slightly, he could see the vague silhouette of his dad sitting on the bed, a candle being the only source of light in the room. The young ram hybrid was about to call out to his father, but then his dad threw up.

  


His body keeled over from the bed to the floor, shaking and heaving as the vomit spewed from his mouth. The thick green liquid stained the worn brown wood. His dad then started to cough, more and more vomit coming out with each cough.

  


Tubbo was frozen in place, his small hand clutching the door frame like it was his life line. He couldn’t move his feet. He couldn't run away. He just stared as his dad finished throwing up. 

  


Surprisingly, his dad didn’t notice that he was there. He just turned to the floor next to him, and grabbed something. A bottle. The glass was an amber color, and the liquid inside sloshed around.

  


His dad practically ripped the top off of it, placing the bottle to his lips, and in a matter of minutes, the bottle was almost empty. And Tubbo had only stayed and stared.

  


And he continues to stare as his dad sluggishly moves himself from his sitting position to the bed, not even bothering to clean himself off. He lays on his back, his body running parallel to the rolled up blankets he used as pillows.

  


Tubbo keeps looking at him until his dad’s eyes flutter close and his only movements are the rhythmic moving of his chest as he breathes in and out.

  


And if his dad ever saw him, he doesn’t bring it up.

  


But neither does Tubbo.

  


After all, what he saw that night was the monster….right?

  
  


* * *

  
  


Tubbo is five when he has his first birthday cake.

  


It was an ugly thing, the yellow and white frosting horribly misshapen and clumpy in some parts.

  


But to Tubbo it was the most amazing thing he had ever seen.

  


He woke up that morning honestly forgetting that it was even his birthday, but a quick hug and congratulations from his dad quickly reminded him. His dad beamed down at him as he then led Tubbo into the main room, where the ugly birthday cake awaited him.

  


It was the first time that Tubbo had actual cake, as all of his birthdays before, they had just taken the meal for the day and stuck a candle in it. But Tubbo didn’t mind. Now though, they had a cake and more than one candle to decorate it’s top.

  


But the festivities didn’t end there. His dad pulled out a package from behind the couch, it’s wrapping slightly coming undone. Looking up at his dad, asking for permission with his eyes, and receiving it along with a big smile, he tore open the package.

  


Inside was a bee plushy, and Tubbo started crying happy tears.

  


He had seen the plushy a couple months ago in a store when he and his dad had gone into town, and although Tubbo didn’t ask for it directly, he knows that he definitely gave his dad the puppy dog eyes.

  


And now he had it!

  


Hugging the plushy as tightly as he could, Tubbo’s tears quickly dissolve into laughter as his dad picks him up and twirls him around in the air. 

  


Their laughter doesn’t stop as they head down into the woods behind their home, and walk down the worn and familiar path into a more familiar clearing, where a small picnic waits for them, a chipped basket and a deep red blanket on the floor, waiting for them.

  


They play and eat for the next couple hours, as even though it was winter, the area that they lived in didn’t have a lot of snow, so they were free to play all day. Tubbo didn’t care that the bread of the sandwiches was stale or that his jacket was getting more and more holes with every passing day.

  


All he cared about was that he was having fun with his dad, who he loved so very much.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Tubbo is five and one month when his dad ~~abandons~~ leaves him.

  


He doesn’t remember this night too well.

  


He remembers his dad packing up Tubbo’s things into a bag, and dressing Tubbo in his warmest outfit.

  


He remembers his dad not telling him why they were getting on a bus, and not telling him where they were going.

  


He remembers falling asleep on his dad’s lap, the swaying of the bus and his dad’s humming rocking him to sleep.

  


He remembers being placed on a soft couch, and a large fluffy blanket being placed on top of him.

  


And he remembers…

  


A kiss being placed on his forehead, and a whispered apology before he goes back to sleep.

  


Not knowing that Tubbo wouldn’t see his dad for a long time.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'll do a more thorough fic for after he gets adopted, as Tubbo would likely remember more and also I just love writing the Sleepy Bois


End file.
